You're So Loud
by The True Myth
Summary: request for Spideypool family with Ellie as their daughter and Wade slamming Peter's ass. So this fic happened, Ellie walks in on her parents, hearing monsters. Rating for language, smut and ect. Mentions of past mpreg


**This is a duel request fic from instagram users . and .beast**

 **who wanted a Spideypool family fic with Ellie as their daughter, and something about Wade slamming Peter's ass like a screen door in a hurricane.**

 **So this happened.**

 **Please forgive me~ I tried.**

 **Warnings: Smut...ish? Past mpreg, Team Red family**

 **I do not own any characters used! Enjoy!**

– –

"F-Fuck! Wade!" Peter moaned, his sharp nails digging into the man above him's back, leaving deep red welts. After having not been able to have sex since Ellie's birth and the mass amount of superhero bullshit, Peter finally couldn't take it anymore and told Ellie to go on to bed while he drug his lover to the bedroom and slammed him onto the bed, demanding to be fucked.

Which is how they got into this situation, Peter's legs over the man's shoulders, Wade's hand on the bed as he roughly fucked the younger into the bed, thrusting harshly, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room as well as Peter's soft moans getting higher pitched and louder with each thrust.

He never had felt so much in love with one person in his entire life, and now he never felt so much a need for another person than now, he knew he was close and dammit he didn't care if they didn't have a condom, he was going to paint Peter's insides with his cum regardless

Wade grunted softly, kissing Peter deeply as he wrapped the boy's legs around his neck, wanting peter as close as humanly possible, the spider's eyes grew large with lust as he let out a particularly loud moan, arching his back as Wade yanked Peter off, flipping him over to get the boy on his hands and knees, his large hands gripping Peter's hips before he shoved back in. A feral growl passed his lips, forcing Peter's legs to spread, already so damn close to cumming.

"Come on." He growled, "Scream my name... fuck! Peter!" He groaned, closing his eyes. "Cum for me beautiful."

Peter let out a soft moan, panting violently, he nodded, clawing at the bedsheets he putting his cheek to the cold fabric of the pillow, parting his lip as he arched his back, jerking himself off quickly underneath the man. He tightened up insanely, releasing all over the bed sheets. "Wade!" He cried, Wade tangled a hand into his chocolate brown hair and shoved his face into the pillow, going harder and faster, one hand reaching up to slap Peter's perfect ass.

That was when the door cracked open, the little blonde girl sucking her thumb. "Daddy?" She asked softly, holding onto her stuffed bunny.

Wade turned around, eyes wide as Peter quickly covered himself with the sheet. Wade moved and pulled on his boxers, rushing over. Dammit he had been so close!

"Ellie? Sweetheart whats wrong?" Peter asked, the girl moving to the bed and crawling in, Peter covered himself, his lower half before he pulled one of Wade's shirts on. She moved into her mother's arms, sucking her thumb and Peter sighed. "Honey? What's wrong?" He asked softly, pulling their four year old close. He looked at the clock, they had been going at it for at least two hours and this wasn't even the first round.

"Theres a monster under my bed." She said, her big brown eyes wide, Peter nodded and pulled her close, kissing her head.

"What makes you say that sweetie?" He asked, brushing her pale blonde hair back.

"I heard it banging against my wall mommy." She rubbed her eyes, holding her favorite stuffed bunny close to her chest. Peter blushed deeply, looking up to his boyfriend... the 'monster' she had heard was her father slamming her mother's ass like a screen door in a hurricane.

Wade looked at the brunette, hard as a rock still. Peter bit his lip, "Okay baby girl, daddy's going to go make sure there are no monsters and you can sleep with us tonight, okay?" She nodded, Wade caught the idea.

He went to the bathroom, jerking off and getting rid of his hard on by keeping a hand over his mouth and making sure no sounds got out, though he was sure Peter could hear him just as well. He stroked himself quickly, making artsy little hand movements and pretending it was his baby boy on his cock, riding him like a pony. He groaned, throwing his head back.

He cleaned himself up, washing his hands before going in the bedroom, taking Ellie's hand with in his hand walking with her to her room. He showed her that there were no monsters, but she still wanted to sleep with her parents, so he got her favorite princess pillow, one with Elsa on it and her bunny. He brushed her hair, knowing it helped her sleep and got her some warm milk before picking her up in his strong arms and laying her back in their bed. "Okay baby, no more monsters, now lets get some sleep." He kissed her head, she nodded, her thumb going in her mouth.

Peter smiled at his boyfriend, tucking Ellie in and pulling her close to his chest as he laid down, ready for sleep as well. Wade watched them, Peter and Ellie both falling asleep within minutes, that she got from her mother, the ability to just... sleep.

He watched them a moment, leaning over and kissing Peter's head, "I love you two." He whispered, laying down with on arm wrapped around Peter's soft hips, caressing the skin there, not in a sexual way but just to touch him, to hold him and marvel that even though they didn't get to finish their little... play time, he was okay with that.

Sure he wanted to be able to have sex with his boyfriend, it was his favorite pass time but in a way, having Ellie in their arms, just relaxing and being together as a family was better than sex would ever be.

He smiled and closed his eyes, laying back in bed and falling asleep within a few minutes. He loved his family.

And even though they tried to keep quiet, little Ellie had come in a few more times hearing the monsters, Wade then and there decided it was time to hire a baby sitter.

– –

 **Sorry it's crappy...**

 **Review**


End file.
